Caught Unawares
by Madame Puddifoot
Summary: Harry finds himself strangely distracted when he realizes that the girl of his dreams isn’t the one who’s the prettiest or the smartest but the one who caught him unawares, Ginny Weasley. One-shot.


Title:  Caught Unawares

Rating:  PG

Summary:  Harry finds himself strangely distracted when he realizes that the girl of his dreams isn't the one who's the prettiest or the smartest but the one who caught him unawares, Ginny Weasley.  One-shot. 

A/N:  This fic is also un-betaed.  I don't know what happened to my beta, she never e-mailed me back.  I'm not sure when's the next chance I'll have to post so you're getting it early.  I've got to thank all of my "peoples" who read it:  Kimmi, Cat, Mary, Claire and Janelle.  I sent it to some of my other friends but I know that doesn't mean they read it.  All of us (except for Janelle) went to the NYC Harry Potter premiere.  We were those crazy people who being restrained by the police who were shouting at Dan, Tom and Rupert.  In fact, look really closely and we were on Access Hollywood (in the US) and I was interviewed by a British television station (because, we kept on shouting that it was my birthday, and it was, honestly).  I'm not sure what station it was though, however if you live in the UK tell me if you saw a black girl with glasses with a sign that says "It's My B-day Give Me A Hug."  Anywho, enough of my rambling, here's the fic. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer:  Would you be reading this if I owned Harry Potter, honestly how daft can you get? 

Caught Unawares

            Sixteen year old Harry Potter sighed with frustration into his pillow.  He peeled open an eye to look at a clock that read 2:30 AM.  He groaned and flipped onto his back.  There was only one person to blame for this.  No, not Voldemort, not everything's about him you know.  In fact, Harry blamed Ginny Weasley completely and entirely.  It was her fault.  A few weeks ago, he had been sleeping soundly in his bed with no specific thoughts towards members of the opposite sex.  But now, she had invaded his mind and his dreams and he had absolutely no idea of how it had happened. 

            Harry and Ginny had become closer friends, mainly due to the inevitable get together of Ron and Hermione.  It was when Harry had thought he was honestly going to hurl at their disgustingly public displays of affection, when Ginny came up to him and asked him if he wanted to play some chess.  Harry had since been in her debt and had been glad to be in it.  Ginny proved to be one of the most interesting characters he had ever met.  She was witty, clumsy, funny and absolutely beautiful.  Alright, to be fair, when one first looked at her she didn't exactly emit the beauty that most people looked for.  It wasn't until you came to know Ginny when she became beautiful.  It wasn't even just her long auburn hair and dark brown eyes, it was her character, the way she smiled and made you seem as though you were the most important thing in the room. 

            Harry shook his head furiously.  Honestly, how the hell could this have happened?  He couldn't allow this to happen.  No, it wasn't that he didn't want any type of relationship with Ginny, he just wasn't sure about how Ginny would react.  Hermione had said the she had given up on him last year.  What if she was repulsed even by the idea of going out with Harry.  But alas, that wasn't the only thing that was on Harry's mind.    Ron had given Harry a first hand view of the "Bills to Save Our Sister" and he could certainly do without some of the things they had planned for anyone who dated Ginny.  He also knew on good authority that Fred and George were creating a handbook on the same subject.  He had walked in on one of their planning sessions and invariably heard the words 'bludger' and 'testicals' in the same sentence. 

            Harry sighed heavily again, the troubles never seemed to leave this boy.  Such thinking should not be required of a 16 year old teenager.  Well, Harry thought, if he can't go to sleep, he might as well do something useful.  Like finishing that potions essay due in two days.  Who knows he might even be able to finish it before Hermione, that is unless she didn't finish it already. 

            Ginny sat in the common room, her hand flying across her parchment.  She had been up since Quidditch Practice trying to finish a Transfiguration essay.  She cursed McGonagall under her breath.  She knew that the Team was practicing especially hard this year and still gave them boatloads of homework.  Ok, so the essay was assigned three weeks ago.  But, still Ginny couldn't help it if she was a busy girl. She smiled as she noticed that she still had only one more inch to write before she was done.  She looked up in surprise as someone croaked out her name.  What the…

Harry walked downstairs and noticed a long mane of red hair blocking the face of someone he was sure he knew very well. 

"Ginny?" he croaked.  Harry cursed himself mentally, he actually croaked!  He sounded like Trevor. 

Ginny's head shot up with a surprised look on it.  She smiled when she realized who it was.

"Hello Harry, what are you still doing up?"  she asked interestedly. 

"Oh, well…."

"Hold that thought."  Ginny interrupted as she bent back over her parchment with her tongue slightly sticking out. 

Harry continued his sojourn down the stairs and settled himself in an armchair across from hers.  She looked back up at him and smiled. 

"There, I'm finally done with that bloody essay."

"Congratulations" Harry said and grinned back at her. 

"Thanks, you don't know know how long I've been working on that, it's horrible."

"Potions?" Harry asked.

"No actually, Transfiguration.  You know, I'd think McGonagall would know better than to give us such a long essay to do when we have our Quidditch match against the Slytherins coming up so soon."  Ginny exclaimed.

Harry looked back at her thoughtfully and asked, "When did she assign it?"

Ginny wrinkled her nose in thought and replied, "Well, three weeks ago really, I honestly don't think she gave us enough — " Ginny cut off as she noticed that Harry was laughing into his shirt.  "What?!?  Oh like you and Ron aren't worse than I am.  If I remember correctly, you two were both up until five in the morning last year finishing a Potions essay that Snape assigned two months before."

"Hey that wasn't me!" Harry exclaimed.  "That was all Ron."

Ginny chuckled good-naturedly and grinned at Harry.  "But anyways, what are you still doing up?"

"Oh…"  Harry said shiftily.  "I couldn't sleep."

Ginny looked at him worriedly, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, it wasn't about Voldemort" Harry said reading her thoughts.  "Just you know, general insomnia."

"Ahh" Ginny said wisely and grinned.  "Well, since you're up you want to play a quick game of chess?" 

"But aren't you tired?"

"Not really, I need to do something fun before I go to sleep." 

Ginny pulled over a set of chessmen and within minutes both Harry and Ginny were absorbed in the game.  Harry had borrowed Seamus' chessmen who were quite the impatient lot. 

"You there, hurry up!" one of the knights shouted at Harry.  Many of his pieces were still quite annoyed that Harry had woken them up in the middle of the night to play, what to them was, a trivial game of chess.  The king was dozing off but popped his head up occasionally spluttering out incomprehensible words, the queen was still in her hair rollers and one of his rooks was snoring.  Ginny giggled. 

Harry glared at his knight and said, "Pawn to D5."  Ginny replied immediately "Rook to D5" and captured Harry's pawn quite easily, considering the pawn was caught mid-yawn. 

"See, there mate!"  Harry's knight shouted.  "That's how you play chess.  This beautiful girl is obviously an expert." 

"Hey, stop flirting!"  Harry shot at his chessman. 

"I'll flirt if I feel like it yeh great brute!"  the knight said rounding on Harry.  "You wake us up at three o'clock in the bloody morning and you expect us to play a game of bloody chess.  How dare— " The knight was cut off because it was at that moment that Harry stuffed the knight back into the bag looking very red in the face.  When he looked up he saw that Ginny was laughing uncontrollably in her armchair. 

Harry joined her and they had not calmed down until a few minutes later and Ginny was still hiccupping with laughter.  "You should've seen your face."  Ginny giggled. 

Harry smiled at her thinking that he had never seen her so beautiful.  Before he could stop himself, he leaned over and kissed Ginny softly.  Caught surprised, Ginny didn't have a chance to react before Harry pulled back and said obviously flustered, "Oh, God.  I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that.  I mean I did, I mean I didn't"  Harry fumbled "Uh, yeah, you probably don't even like me that way and what not, honestly, I didn't—" 

Harry was cut off when Ginny's lips were pressed soundly against his, again.  He leaned into the kiss.  Never had he thought, he would be sitting in the common room kissing Ginny Weasley over an upset chess board at three o'clock in the morning.  Confused he leaned back and said, "Wait, so…"

"I like you Harry" Ginny interrupted him. 

"Well, I – I like you too" Harry stuttered. 

"Good" she said and leaned back in to kiss him. 

Kissing Ginny Weasley in the common room gave Harry a totally new perspective.  The girl of his dreams wasn't the one who was extremely pretty, or the one who was the most outgoing.  She was Ginny Weasley, clumsy, witty, humorous, and interesting Ginny Weasley.  She was the girl who caught him completely unawares, and he liked it.   

A/N:  Hope you liked it!  You guys should go check out my other fic "We, the Weasley Brothers."  There's a reference to it in this fic, tell me if you can find it (it's pretty obvious).  Before I leave you alone I must give a special shout out to hunni07.  She reviewed all of my fics and her reviews make me smile.  Thanks! 

This is my last fic before exams, which end in two weeks.  More reviews and I just might update. 


End file.
